Here With You: Year 1
by xXDancingDemyxDoesDanceXx
Summary: Demyx Strife and Roxas Strife attend an All Boys Private School while they're parents go on tour in their band. Roxas and Demyx hate each other with a passion, truth is they're step brothers. When both Demyx and Roxas fall in love with the same guy, Zexion Fair, things start to get a little out of control. They go into what Demyx calls the full on step sibling competition.
1. Chapter 1

There's a little blonde devil who disguises himself as an angel. He likes to deceive everyone and everything that steps in front of his path. But there's one little tiny problem: I've seen his true colors. You see I'm Demyx Strife and the little blonde devil is Roxas Strife. My mom got married to Roxas' dad a year ago and me and little "Roxy" became step brothers! And let me tell you: That Roxas Strife's horns and tail came out.  
Now I have to attend a private school with him. A private school. With the devil known as Roxas. Can you believe that? It's just gunna be great!

Septemeber 1st, Monday  
"Alright guys, I love you be good!" Mom smiled as she dropped me and Roxas off in front of our new school. It wasn't just a regular school it was a Boys Only Private School with dorms and everything. Did she have to send us to a private school? I mean what could happen while she's away on tour with Cloud? It's not like we're gunna destroy the house. I liked my public middle school and I was looking forward to attending a public high school... This blows. "Come on idiot we're gunna be late!" Roxas said harshly. I sighed and ran into the private school with him. "You two are the new boys aren't you. We don't get new students very often so we already have your papers ready. Here." A man with a low voice and intimidating golden eyes said as he handed me and Roxas orange folders. "I am your principal, . Let me make this clear: There is not to be any fooling around at this school, it will not be tolerated." said strictly and walked off. "Jeez what's biting his ass?" Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "See you later idiot I've got socializing to do and people to meet." Roxas growled and walked off. "Hypocrite. I could ask you what's biting your ass too..." I mumbled under my breath and walked off. I pulled the papers out of my orange folder and began to read them. "School doesn't start for me until tomorrow but it says here I have to get my books from the library... The library? Shouldn't the teacher just give me my books?" I questioned and pushed the doors open to a very large library.

A lady at the librarians desk was typing away on her keyboard and kids were scattered every where reading and whispering to each other. But there was one boy that just really stood out... He was sitting at a table that was away from everyone else. He had this dark violet hair and eyes to match. He was very handsome (Demyx's message to the world: Im bi don't judge me people! Yeah that's right I'm talking to you. You right there in front of the computer screen reading this.) and wore all black, though his clothes looked like some kind of school dress code. I walked over to him and say down right next to him for some strange reason. I gave him one of my famous smiles(MDLC: Thats right Demyx is fabulous!) and waved. "What are you reading?" I asked and continued to smile. He looked up at me a tiny blush on his face and then looked back to his book, as if trying to ignore me. "Don't you know who I am Your supposed to ignore me now Like everybody else..." He said with absolutely no expression to his voice or on his face. "But... Who says I'm like everybody else?" I grinned goofily. He looked up at me, his face showed no emotion but his eyes told me other wise, they were full of hope. Then he once again turned away and glued his eyes to the book he was reading. "Romeo and Juliet..." He mumbled. "Huh?" "Romeo and Juliet... The book I'm reading... It's by Shakespeare." He responded quietly. "I've heard of that! I think my middle school teacher told me we were supposed to read it this year." I smiled and looked over his shoulder. Lets just say the book had a lot of words I didn't understand. More like couldn't read. "P-Please don't look over my shoulder..." The boy responded sheepishly, his cheeks turned a light red color. "What's your name?" I asked and sat back down. "I'm Zexion Fair, the boy that everyone hates..." He once again said with no emotion whatsoever but I looked into his eyes and they read sadness. "Well... I don't hate you. I'm Demyx, a new addition to the Strife family. You can just call me idiot if you want." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Why do you want me to insult you?" He asked confused and tilted his head to the side all cute like. 'H-He's adorable... GOD THIS IS TOO MUCH! He even titled his head to the side!' I remained calm on the outside but on the inside I was fan boying like there was no tomorrow. "Well my step brother calls me idiot all the time so it just kind of stuck." I continued to laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head. "That's stupid, I'm not gunna call you idiot. A-And I'm sure your not an idiot..." He mumbled and shut the book he was reading. He walked away with a slight tint of redness to his cheeks. His face still read no emotion but his eyes read an emotion that I just couldn't explain. 'Man... He's so cute...' I blushed at my thoughts then shook my head to calm down.

"Miss can I please get my books?" I heard a very familiar voice and growled to myself. It was Roxas getting his books at the librarians desk. He was in angel mode: He had his famous angel baby face look on, that look of innocence to his eyes, and the sound of sweetness to his voice. God he makes me sick... Act like a jerk to me but to everyone else your an angel! I thought irritatedly and disgusted. "Sure sweet heart." The librarian smiled sweetly and handed Roxas a bag of books. When Roxas thanked her and left I walked up to the desk. "Excise me but-" she interrupted me. "What? What so you want?" The lady librarian asked in an irritated tone. "I was wondering if I could have my books for school." "Take em and leave." The lady coughed and handed me a bag of books, I thanked her and left the library. "Geez someone's got their panties in a knot..." I mumbled under my breath and walked out of the building to the boys dorms. "Geez this is gunna be a long school year isn't it... Oh well I can get to know Zexy a little better." I smiled to myself and continued to walk to the boys dorm.


	2. Day 2: A very crazy day

Well I guess it's day 2 of all this, this is the day that I am going to find out more about Zexion Fair! I don't know wetter to call him my love interest or just a crush... -blush-

September 2, Tuesday

I pulled my heavy navy blue duvet covers off of myself and yawned, groggily getting up out of bed. 'Thank god I don't have to share a dorm with Roxas... I was kind of getting sick of getting yelled at every morning.' I began to get dressed in my uniform, which consisted of a white short sleeved dress shirt, a school sweater vest (Demyx's thoughts on sweater vests: EW.) and some navy blue dress pants. I walked out the door and sighed, (someone's not a morning person!) but when I saw Zexion come out of the room next to me I brightened up. "Hey Zexy!" I smiled, deciding to use the new nick name I picked out for Zexion. Zexion blushed pink, "D-Don't call me that..." He sighed and started to walk away. Demyx's Report One: Zexy does not like to be called Zexy. But I think I'll still use the nick name anyway... I made a mental note and followed Zexion. "D-Don't follow me..." Zexion stuttered and walked faster. I walked next to him like it was nothing, "What's your first class?" I asked and smiled. "English..." He mumbled with no expression to his face or voice, but his eyes told me that he was very fond of English. "Do you like English?" I asked and smiled. "Of course I do! It's all about reading and literature and I-I love it! Books are my favorite thing in the world." Zexion gave me a tiny smile. I smiled and continued to talk to him as we walked into our school building.

Roxas POV

"You know I think that animals are really cute." I smiled and pretended to act sweetly, i was talking to one of the boys who had been following me all morning. 'God there's Demyx...' I looked over at Demyx, then over at his friend. 'Whoah but his friend is hot...' I but my lower lip and walked over to them. "Hey Demmy, who's your friend?" I smiled sweetly. "Hi Roxas... This is Zexion." Demyx introduced me to his little friend. 'Want. Need. Gunna Get.' "Hello Zexion! Or should I call you Sempai?" I pretended to be all cute. 'God I should have been an actor...' "Hi." Zexion responded, slightly hiding behind Demyx. 'Shit I think he likes Demyx... Yeah it's definitely written all over his face... Just gunna have to win him over.' I mentally smirked deviously. "See you later Demmy, Zexion!" I smiled and waved goodbye, walking away. 'Yeah he's mine.'

Back to Demyx...

"That was my step brother, the one who calls me am idiot all the time." I laughed nervously again. "I could see the hostility in his eyes... He's just pretending to be nice isn't he?" Zexion asked. "You figured all that out just by looking into his eyes?!" I asked, astonished and bewildered that Zexion figured it out on his own. Roxas had basically everyone else under his spell, but not Zexion... How could that be possible. "Yeah... He also had a mean tension towards you. What's causing him to be so mean to you?" Zexion asked with a slight pout. 'God please don't pout like that Zexion... Your gunna give me a heart attack!' "Well... I don't know Zexy. But it doesn't really matter to me." I smiled, I always did this. I act like something isn't botheringe when it is. 'Heck I wanna like the kid! He's my step brother for god's sake... But... He's just so difficult!' I thought angrily but then just shrugged it off.

Then the bell wrang. "I have to go to English. I'll see you later." Zexion blushed and pink and smiled, then walked off. 'Its only been two damn days and I'm already falling for him... Oh well!' I smiled and walked to my first class.

2 hours later...

''My brain hurts so bad! Is this an advanced high school class?!' I thought and stumbled out of the classroom with everyone else. 'God that was terrible!' As I got lost in my thoughts of terribleness I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into a closet. I couldn't see his face but he smelled weird, like alcohol. "Your cute." I heard the lust in his voice and tried to escape, he chuckled at my attempt and grabbed my wrist firmly, pinning me to the closet wall. He kissed me on the lips, I didn't kiss back I was scared out of my mind. 'Shit! My second day and I'm already gunna be raped!' I panicked within my thoughts. The only thing I could think of to do was to kick him, and in a very special spot too. I kicked him right in the balls and ran out of the closet, scared to death.

I heard swearing and just kept running, then I spotted Zexion next to a locker with some red headed kid: his hair was awfully spiky and very... Red. Panicked I ran to him panting, "Zexy, Zexy! I swore I was gunna get raped!" I continued to pant. Zexion and the red headed kid looked at each and sighed, "You go get Xigbar, I'll calm down Demyx." Zexion said as he sent the red headed kid off to find Xigbar. "Demyx it's alright, that was just one of the pervy seniors and let me guess he smelled of alcohol right?" Zexion out his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah he smelled weird, and the he grabbed me and kissed me and I kicked him in the balls and ran away." I explained real quickly. I got a small giggle out of Zexion, "That idiot I knew someone was gunna kick him in the balls someday..." He started to laugh lightly. "You kicked him in the balls?" The red headed kid bursted out laughing. "I didn't really know what else to do!" I began to laugh with them. Behind the red headed kid was a boy with long grey and white striped hair, it was tied back in a pony tail and he had scars all over his face. He was definitely not laughing, not one bit.

"That really hurt, you got some spark to ya don't you new kid?" The boy known as Xigbar whined. "Well you shouldn't have sexually harassed me!" I stomped my foot down. 'I really do sound like a girl don't I?' "Now you got him all mad, Xigbar were you drinking Rum with Luxord again?" Zexion asked, he looked slightly irritated. "Of course I was love! You should join us sometime!" Xigbar grinned and hiccuped. "No thank you, I'm only 15. Axel go take him to the nurses office." Zexion sighed and face palmed. As the red headed boy who I assumed was Axel, took Xigbar nurses office Zexion turned to me. "I'm really so sorry about Xigbar, Demyx are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Y-Yeah fine just a little freaked out." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Okay good." Zexion sighed.

"Oh look it's emo boy! And who's this? A mullet monkey? What are you stuck in the 80s?" A boy and his friends laughed as they approached us. "Zexion isn't emo! He's the nicest guy here, nicer than all of you! And yes yes I am thank ou very much. I actually like 80s music. What do you listen to, Girls Pop Songs?" I asked, irritated and angry that they insulted us. "Well aren't you bold?" One of the boys who looked like the groups leader walked up to me and growled. "Bold kids don't last long here." He growled once again and scratched my face with his long, talon like nails. He had fluffy pink hair and wore bracelets on his wrists along with some fingerless gloves. Zexion stepped in front of me and looked down at the ground, his eyes showed anger and determination but like always he didn't let his face show that. "Stop it Marluxia. I'm the one you want to pick on, not him. Leave him out of this." He said sternly yet calmly. "Why should I? Your just an emo bitch and he's just a retarded kid stuck in the 80's." These words didnt bother me but Zexion looked like he was about to blow. I stepped in front of Zexion and pushed him back gently. I looked up at Marluxia and punched him straight in the face then walked away. Marluxia cried out something and fell to the ground like the wimp he was. Then the bell rang again and I went to the rest of my classes for the day.

Later that night...

'So much for a second day... Oh well... There's always tomorrow. Plus if I'm with Zexy, I'm happy.' I blushed at my thoughts and laid in my bed, my navy blue duvet wrapped around myself. 'Zexion... I wonder if you feel the same. Probably not I just met you. But... I have a feeling we'll become closer in the very near future.' I grinned at my thoughts then I heard a knock at the door. I got out of bed and opened my door, only to find Roxas I'm the other side. "What do you want?" I sighed. "Zexion is mine. Hands off you idiot, and stay away from him." Roxas growled in my face. "Well your as nice as ever! But that's one thing that I cannot do, good night Roxy!" I grinned and shut my door. "This isn't over..." I heard Roxas say angrily.


	3. Chapter 3: The Key To His Heart

It's been a week since that hell of a day, and guess what? Now me and Roxas are fighting. Over what? Or shall I say who? That's right we're in the fighting over Zexion. We're in a full on step sibling competion and let me tell you, it's only the beginning and it's already getting ugly.

September 9, Tuesday

I sat in the computer room clicking random keys to make it seem like I was doing something. I was actually seeing what Roxas was doing with Zexy. 'I'm like a stalker aren't I? I'm totally a stalker! Great...' I mentally slapped myself and continued to watch Zexion and Roxas. "Oh yeah Zexion, I wanted to ask you something!" Roxas grinned. Zexion continued to read his book and looked up, "Now what would that be?" I heard him respond. Roxas whispers something in Zexion's ear. "No way." Zexion got up and walked away, Roxas walked after him. 'Shit why would Zexion say no way? Did Roxas ask him out? Am I worrying too much? Damn it!'

Zexion POV

"Oh yeah, Zexion I wanted to ask you something!" I saw Roxas grin from the corner of my eye. I continued to read Hamlet and looked up from my book, "Now what would that be?" Roxas whispered in my ear, "I want you to be my boyfriend." I panicked on the inside, 'Shit! Why me? Doesn't he understand that I like-' I shut my thoughts up real quick. "No way." I got up and walked away, I heard Roxas behind me though. "Why not? Do you not like me?" He pouted. "I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I like you perfectly fine, but not in that way." I continued to walk away. "Hey Roxy, come join us!" Some of Roxas' friends waved. Roxas sighed, "Just know that my feelings won't change about you, and I will try again." He walked off towards his friends. 'Why would HE like ME? Is this some kind of new cruel way to torcher me? Yeah that's all it is. Besides I don't feel the same, I like- Well that is- Um...' I got lost in my thoughts.

Then guess who came running up to me? Demyx. 'I like Demyx...' I blushed at my thoughts. "Hey Zexy! Your cheeks are all red, did something happen?" Demyx grinned. "H-Huh? Oh it's nothing... Your brother just confessed to me..." I sighed rubbing my cheeks. "Confessed?!" Demyx quickly put a hand over his mouth, probably to shut himself up. "Yeah but I declined."

Back to Demyx...

"Yeah but I declined." Zexion stated. I sighed of relief, "O-Oh! He's not too broken is he?" I grinned. "Not at all... He says he's not giving up." Zexion sighed and continued to read his book. 'Shit... This war is gunna be a lot more worse than I thought... Gunna need some heavy weaponry...' (A/N: DEMYX WILL NOT BE SHOOTING ANYONE IT'S JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH. I REPEAT DEMYX WILL NOT BE SHOOTING ANYONE XD) "I-Is that so? Oh yeah I almost forgot! Wanna study after school?" I smiled warmly. "Sure, that'd be nice." I got another one of Zexion's smiles out of him. 'That smile is the only thing I need to be happy! And that face... And body... -major nosebleed-' ((MDLC: BAD DEMYX! -smack-))

After school me and Zexion walked into the library together, and studied for our science test together. He was really intense when studying, I just listened to my music and read. But I wasn't really paying attention to the book, I was paying attention to Zexion. I gazed at him, smiling lightly, but he didn't really seem to notice. He was studying too hard to notice. I was tempted to kiss him, just grab him and kiss him but I controlled myself. 'It's only been a week and 1 day and I'm already completely, madly in love with him... I wonder if he feels the same...'

Zexion POV

I looked at Demyx through the corner if my eye, he was smiling at me. I blushed but then pretended to study more. I was actually looking at Demyx through the corner of my covered up eye, I could see through my hair a little bit. 'Demyx... Why do you make me feel this way? Only you, your the only one who has managed to get a single emotion out of me. I've been keeping all my feelings locked inside but... It's like you took a key and opened up my heart and now your the only one for me. Hey that would make a good song I'll have to remember that...' I thought. I closed the book I was pretending to study and smiled, "Alright Demyx, I'm done." "Me too! Hey wanna go get some ice cream?" Demyx smiled that goofy smile at me, it was goofy yet sweet and innocent. "Sure, but... I've actually never had ice cream before..." I said shyly. "Can you say that again?" "I've never had ice cream before..." I repeated. "Okay Zexy, you cannot live your life fully until you've eaten ice cream. We have to go get ice cream right now! This is an emergency!" Demyx started going on and on about ice crw and life and emergencies. I couldn't help but giggle, the way he was freaking out was adorable.

Demyx grinned, "You giggled." He poked my nose and I blushed. "So?" I looked the other way, crossing my arms and blushing madly. "So... Come on let's go get that ice cream!" Demyx continued to grin and grabbed my hand dragging me off out if the school. My whole face turned red, 'His hand is so big and warm... He's so gentle. Man I'm really falling hard for this guy...' I mentally sighed and let myself be dragged off towards town.

A/N: Hai Minna! I would like to thank you guys for all the views and I owe a special thanks to ZealousZexionZealot for following my story! Thanks Zexy! And I wanna know what you guys think! It would be greatly appreciated if you guys would review so I know if you hate it or like it XD Thanks guys! - MLDC


End file.
